This invention relates to an information service and has been devised particularly though not necessarily solely for providing information over the internet or a local area network.
Online publishers of information such as bloggers and web page publishers can post information and receive comments on their information from viewers to their blog or web page.
The online publishers of information can also post an email address or a form which allows the online user to contact the online publisher of information directly.
However, there remains a need for a system or service that would allow the online publisher of information to sell their expertise and also to provide an inducement to online users to seek information from the online publisher of information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information service which will go at least someway towards meeting the foregoing requirement in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.